The prior art reveals many patents describing collapsible, foldable, and/or reusable containers or carrying cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,418 of Ogden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,231 of Heggeland, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,383 of Shchamorov, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,962 Uitz, U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,923 of Blanchard, U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,135 of Smyers, and U.S. Patent Application Publication number 2012/0091133 of Escarpa Gil, show molded plastic containers or boxes that are assembled or disassembled with the use of a variety of latches and hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,753 of Henderson shows a variable height telescoping packaging system. U.S. Patent Application Publication number 2008/0190923 of Rovira Fontinals, et al. describes foldable container with a rigid base which may include wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,973 of Anderson discloses a corrugated cardboard box with a rigid base incorporating reinforcing plates with wheels or casters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,136 of Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,911 of Drexhage, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,632 of Zink, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,474 of Chu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,885 of Chu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,907 of Espinoza, U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,724 of Bradford, U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,541 of Chu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,127 of Bradford, U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,993 of Wassink, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,875 of Chu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,516 of Ussen, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,042 generally incorporate foldable sections of corrugated cardboard or similar plastic panels with plastic or metal molded reinforcing elements.